Goin' down
by Ewis
Summary: SPOILERS T3. "Newt se fichait soudain de se faire passer pour un lâche auprès des autres blocards. Il voulait juste en finir. En finir pour de bon et ne plus être coincé dans ce foutu Labyrinthe. Alors, quand il arriva en haut du mur, il sauta sans une once d'hésitation."


Hola !

Me voici avec un petit Newt/Minho. Ce n'est pas un couple qui me "oirutizougz" mais je trouvais que la situation s'y prêtait assez bien donc voilà :)

**/!\ SPOILERS TOME 3** _par rapport à pourquoi Monsieur Newt boîte._

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à James Dashner.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Newt était coincé dans ce foutu endroit. Il détestait le Bloc il le haïssait à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant d'avoir encore de l'espoir de trouver une sortie au Labyrinthe, une sortie pour afin se barrer d'ici et vivre une vie normale. Mais il savait que même s'il arrivait à s'en sortir, il ne retrouverait plus jamais sa vie d'avant. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, oh non... Mais aussi car personne ne pouvait se tirer du Bloc sain d'esprit après tout ce que chacun avait enduré. Il lui resterait des séquelles, Newt le savait pertinemment. Alors il se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore ici alors qu'ils étaient tous clairement bloqués jusqu'à la fin.<p>

Chaque jour, quand il courrait dans le Labyrinthe, Newt espérait tomber sur une de ces sales bestioles de Griffeurs. Cela lui assurait une mort douloureuse, certes, mais au moins les autres blocards garderaient à l'esprit qu'il s'était battu pour sa propre vie si on retrouvait son cadavre entaillé. Il était le sous-chef et un des meilleurs coureurs après Minho, le maton des Coureurs, et cette place privilégiée permettait aux blocards de leur nourrir l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Alors Newt ne pouvait décemment mourir d'une manière que les autres garçons auraient qualifié de _lâche_. Parce que merde, tout le monde le voyait comme ce gars sur qui on pouvait compter dans chaque situation, un peu trop taquin à ses heures perdues – mais pas autant que Minho – mais surtout comme quelqu'un de courageux qui était là depuis la création du Bloc et qui avait réussi à survivre avec peu.

Mais il était fatigué de tenir ce rôle, devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que tout allait au plus mal. Minho, lui, et les autres coureurs passaient leur temps ici à parcourir le Labyrinthe à la recherche d'un quelconque indice leur indiquant une sortie alors qu'ils savaient que c'était foutu. Ils connaissaient chaque recoin du Labyrinthe par cœur maintenant. Et il n'y avait rien. Ils continuaient de dessiner leur plan inutilement simplement pour que les autres blocards ne se doutent de rien.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes pour Newt. Se lever. Prendre le sandwich que lui avait préparé Poêle-à-frire pour le midi. Attendre l'ouverture des portes. Déconner avec Minho. Supporter ses sarcasmes. Rappeler à l'asiatique qu'il était insupportable. Rentrer dans le Labyrinthe. Courir. Manger. Courir. Rentrer avant la fermeture des portes. Dessiner les plans. Annoncer qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau de son côté. Manger. Dormir. Et ce schéma se répétait inlassablement.

Ce jour-là devait être comme les autres. Curieusement, Newt se sentait plutôt bien. Il alla chercher son sandwich et rejoignit Minho qui était toujours le premier des Coureurs à se trouver devant le Labyrinthe dont les portes étaient encore fermées.

« Prêt pour un énième marathon ? Lui demanda Minho avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas trop le choix, il me semble ? Répliqua Newt en haussant les épaules.

- Non. »

Newt observait du coin de l'œil son ami qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le grand mur qui leur faisait face. Il aurait voulu continuer de lui parler – cela évitait de lui faire penser à cette longue journée qui l'attendait – mais les autres coureurs les rejoignirent et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

Le maton fût le premier à s'engager, suivit par Newt. Leurs chemins se séparèrent rapidement – chacun devant visiter sa propre section – et ce dernier s'engouffrait sans aucune hésitation le long des couloirs du Labyrinthe. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de noter son chemin parce que de toute façon, il connaissait chaque changement du Labyrinthe par cœur.

Newt s'arrêta dix minutes pour manger avant de se remettre à courir. Soudain, il s'arrêta et ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque chemin que l'endroit lui proposait. Ses sourcils de froncèrent tandis qu'il essayait de se remémorer le bon.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Il posa sa main sur son front avant de se la passer dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant. Il recula, observant chaque détail que pouvait lui donner les murs du Labyrinthe mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'était perdu comme un bleu.

« Mais quel tocard, putain, jura-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. »

Il refusait de laisser la panique le gagner. Il allait trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. Il courrait dans ce foutu Labyrinthe depuis un an et JAMAIS il ne s'était perdu. Bon, excepté une seule fois à ses débuts mais il avait réussi à trouver la sortie grâce à sa mémoire visuelle et aussi ses plans. De toute façon, pendant ce temps-là, il était été hors de question pour lui de mourir dans le Labyrinthe. C'était le commencement du Bloc, là où il y avait encore de l'espoir de trouver une sortie pour lui et pour les autres.

Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Et Newt avait beau fouillé dans ses anciens plans, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler et bientôt, il laissa son dos glisser le long du mur avant de tomber par terre, ses yeux écarquillés lui donnant l'air d'un fou.

Mais il devenait fou. Il devenait fou depuis son arrivée ici. Cet endroit le rendait malade et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Très vite, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il les essuya d'un geste rageur avant de jeter les feuilles qu'il tenait dans son autre main sur le sol.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. »

Le coureur savait que s'il réussissait à se calmer, il pourrait retrouver facilement son chemin mais il en avait assez. Assez d'être ici. Assez de vivre alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir alors autant crever.

Alors il se leva et observa ce que les blocards avait d'abord pris pour du lierre – avant de se rendre compte que c'était des ronces – qui parcourait chaque mur du Labyrinthe. Peut-être un moyen de les dissuader de grimper, en plus des Griffeurs que les Créateurs n'hésiteraient pas à envoyer à leur poursuite si jamais un des garçons osait monter.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Newt accrocha ses mains aux ronces et commença à escalader le mur tout en refusant de regarder en bas. Un scaralame passa près de lui et au lieu de continuer son chemin en vitesse, celui-ci se mit à l'observer. Le garçon l'ignora et continua de grimper, faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante de ses mains dont du sang s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies qu'il venait de s'infliger.

Newt se fichait soudain de se faire passer pour un lâche auprès des autres blocards. Il voulait juste en finir. En finir pour de bon et ne plus être coincé dans ce foutu Labyrinthe. Alors, quand il arriva en haut du mur, il sauta sans une once d'hésitation.

**.**

Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva dans le Labyrinthe. Minho se figea alors qu'il observait les coureurs qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres de lui à l'entrée. Un frisson de peur le parcourut et il rejoignit les autres garçons en refusant de leur montrer qu'il commençait sérieusement à flipper.

Il se mit à les compter. Un à un. A leur demander leur prénom comme pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Mais comment pouvait-il se tromper alors qu'il avait remarqué dés le départ que c'était son meilleur qui manquait à l'appel ? Il avait du mal à garder son sang froid et lorsqu'Alby vint enfin à leur rencontre, il expliqua avoir entendu un cri et que Newt n'était toujours pas rentré alors que c'était bientôt l'heure de la fermeture des portes.

« Lâche moi, Minho et calme-toi, lui ordonna Alby. »

L'asiatique remarqua soudainement que ses ongles rentraient dans le poignet du chef et se retira aussitôt, essayant d'écouter les paroles de l'autre.

« Je suis calme, répliqua Minho d'un ton agressif.

- Tu trembles, tocard, lui fit remarquer Alby. Va dessiner les plans et je vais le chercher, ok ?

- Je viens avec toi. »

Le coureur s'apprêtait à rentrer de nouveau dans le Labyrinthe mais Alby lui barra la route, le regard noir.

« Hors de question, lui dit-il. T'es complètement flippé, Minho.

- Je ne suis pas complètement..., commença l'autre garçon énervé.

- Regarde-toi ! Le coupa le chef des Blocards qui perdait patience. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu vas juste nous faire faire une connerie.

- C'est MON meilleur ami, hurla Minho en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'autre garçon. JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS TOMBER ! »

Alby fit un signe de tête aux autres coureurs et ce fût Ben qui réagit le premier et qui empoigna fermement Minho contre lui afin de l'obliger à laisser le plus âgé s'aventurer seul dans le Labyrinthe. Minho continuait de hurler tout un tas d'insultes à l'égard de ses amis, essayant de se débattre.

« JE SUIS VOTRE CHEF, PUTAIN DE TOCARDS ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! VOUS DEVEZ M'OBÉIR !

- Minho, s'il te plaît... Alby sait ce qu'il fait, dit Ben.

- Tu comprends pas, Ben. Tu comprends rien. Newt va crever, annonça l'autre garçon avec amertume.

- Quoi ?

- Je le savais que ça allait arriver, je le savais. »

Ben desserra son étreinte quand il se rendit compte que Minho ne se débattait plus. Celui-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua que l'heure de la fermeture des portes se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas croire que Newt avait fait une connerie, _cette_ connerie. Ils étaient amis depuis le commencement du Bloc et il pouvait sans se vanter dire qu'il connaissait par cœur l'autre coureur. Il avait remarqué son changement de comportement – tout comme Alby mais aucun des deux n'avait osé aborder le sujet – sauf que Minho n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer autrement que par des sarcasmes lorsqu'une situation s'envenimer. Alors il avait tenté de faire parler Newt, de lui faire dire ce qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui mais tous ses essais s'étaient soldés par des échecs. Son ami continuait de déconner avec lui, de se marrer à ses blagues débiles, à répondre à ses moqueries et il avait toujours refusé de montrer qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pas même devant son meilleur ami.

Et Minho s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à aider la personne qui comptait le plus parmi tous les tocards qui l'entourait. C'était le seul tocard qui en valait vraiment la peine pour lui, avec Alby. Et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Newt avait vraiment... avait vraiment voulu se foutre en l'air.

Son estomac se serra quand il vit Alby revenir, Newt dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait le visage déformé par la souffrance qu'il ressentait et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Minho, c'était la drôle de forme qu'avait sa jambe droite. Elle était cassée, il n'y avait aucun doute et il comprit alors que ses doutes étaient à présent fondés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ben en se précipitant vers eux.

- Un griffeur, répondit durement Alby. »

Personne ne parût le croire mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Pas même Minho. Celui-ci observait d'ailleurs les autres coureurs transporter son meilleur ami au camp des Medjacks sans ciller. Il avait croisé les yeux noisettes de Newt à peine une demie seconde mais cela avait suffit au maton pour se rendre compte qu'il était le pire des tocards dans ce Bloc de merde. Il ne pensait pas avoir vu un visage aussi désespéré de toute sa vie et c'était de sa faute. Cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu aider Newt ; cela faisait de lui tout sauf un véritable ami.

Minho passa le reste de la semaine à harceler les Medjacks dés qu'un des deux sortaient de la petite maison en bois où étaient gardés les blessés. Alby lui avait farouchement interdit d'aller voir Newt tant que celui-ci ne serait pas totalement rétabli – aussi bien physiquement que mentalement – et l'asiatique s'était retenu de lui mettre son poing dans la face quand il avait su cela. Surtout que le plus âgé lui avait donné une excuse des plus merdiques. Soit disant Newt avait besoin d'être seul. Alors s'il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul, pourquoi Alby passait le plus clair de son temps libre à ses côtés ? Et pourquoi Minho n'avait, lui, pas le droit alors qu'il était son meilleur ami ?

Le coureur ne supportait plus cette situation. Il décida alors d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il devait parler à Newt, s'excuser et il n'allait pas attendre un jour de plus pour le faire. Alby avait beau être le chef du Bloc et aussi son ami, Minho ne pouvait pas tout accepter sans rien dire.

Pendant la nuit, l'asiatique vola la pelle à Gally et se dirigea vers le camp des Medjacks. Il ouvrit sans ménagement la porte et Clint accourut aussitôt. Celui-ci s'arrêta en observant Minho qui le menaçait de sa pelle, un sourcil haussé.

« Woh. Avec une pelle, Minho ? Vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt voler un couteau de boucher à Poêle-à-frire ?

- Ta gueule, tocard et laisse-moi voir Newt, répliqua Minho avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Je vais t'enfoncer ma pelle là où je pense et tu peux me croire que tu ressortiras d'ici à quatre pattes.

- Eh bien, vas-y donc, ricana le maton des Medjacks. Si tu veux te faire bannir avant même d'avoir vu ton petit copain, c'est le bon moyen.

- Ce n'est pas mon... »

Minho secoua la tête et s'arrêta dans sa phrase, resserrant ses doigts autour du manche de la pelle.

« Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir alors, reprit-il.

- Alby te l'a déjà dit. Parce que Newt veut être seul.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Clint. Dis-moi la vraie raison. »

Clint n'appréciait pas Minho et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il avait promis à Alby de se taire mais c'était bien trop tentant de faire ravaler l'air hautain qu'abordait le coureur qui avait tendance à se croire un peu trop au-dessus des autres.

« Il ne veut pas te voir, annonça le Medjack.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, tocard. Newt ne veut pas te voir. »

**.**

Newt avait reconnu la voix grave de Minho dans le couloir. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, celui-ci craquerait et viendrait chercher des réponses. Newt avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter son meilleur ami.

Alors il se leva du lit, non sans une grimace de douleur sous l'effort que cela lui demandait, et boita jusqu'à la porte avant de s'écrouler contre celle-ci, utilisant ses quelques forces pour appuyer son dos contre elle. Ses yeux se figèrent sur sa jambe droite que les Medjacks tentaient tant bien que mal de soigner. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle était foutue. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être un Coureur ; il ne pourrait plus jamais courir au côté de Minho.

La porte s'ouvrit à peine de quelques centimètres et Newt essaya de la refermer à l'aide de son dos. A son étonnement, il réussit mais se rendit compte que c'était seulement parce que Minho n'avait pas cherché à forcer.

« Newt... »

Il entendit les genoux du maton craquer tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à sa hauteur, essayant de l'apercevoir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir, entendit-il. Et je ne suis pas très doué pour les excuses mais sache quand même que je suis désolé... pour tout. »

Newt ferma les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

« Laisse moi tranquille, Minho.

- S'il y a bien une chose que t'as du apprendre sur moi depuis tout ce temps, c'est que je n'abandonne jamais. Et je te jure que je vais camper devant ta foutue chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à m'ouvrir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme _ça_. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Newt soupira et balança d'un ton glacial :

« Maintenant que tu sais, barre-toi tocard. »

Un autre silence. Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas qui indiquait que Minho avait décidé de l'écouter. De toute façon, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que le chef des Coureurs, qui était aussi le gars le plus têtu de tout le Bloc, pouvait lui avoir obéi.

« Pousse-toi un peu. Je vais ouvrir la porte, ok ? Lui dit Minho. »

Newt se décala sur la gauche et laissa son ami entrer dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se baissa à sa hauteur et souffla de mécontentement.

« T'es un sacré emmerdeur, tocard, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Toi aussi, répondit Newt avec ce même sourire. »

Newt écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'autre garçon le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec une douceur presque inattendue venant de sa part.

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, avoua Minho. J'ai tellement flippé pour ta sale face. »

Newt sentait le souffle de son meilleur ami dans son cou et il ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à son tour. Mais je déteste cet endroit. J'y arrivais plus... Et je me suis paumé dans le Labyrinthe et... je...

- C'est bon, Newt. C'est fini maintenant. Mais promets moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça, ok ? Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi. Parle-moi mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à te foutre en l'air. »

Minho recula et prit le visage du blond entre ses mains.

« J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il. T'es mon tocard préféré. »

Newt sourit, soulagé par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il avait peur de l'avoir perdu à cause de sa connerie dans le Labyrinthe et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bête de croire que Minho allait le laisser tomber simplement parce qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu le voir après sa chute du mur. Parce que Newt ne se montrait pas aussi courageux que tout le monde pensait qu'il l'était, pas aussi exemplaire. Lui aussi avait des faiblesses, comme tous les autres Blocards et Minho les acceptait.

« Merci Minho. »

**.**

La vie au Bloc avait repris son cours normale jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un bleu, quelques mois plus tard, du nom de Thomas. Aucun blocard n'avait abordé la tentative de suicide de Newt et Minho évitait soigneusement le sujet. Il avait même réussi à en faire abstraction en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami semblait aller mieux de jour en jour et ne faisait plus semblant. C'était peut-être le fait de ne plus aller dans le Labyrinthe, le maton n'en savait rien mais il était content de voir l'ancien coureur se comporter comme avant.

Mais depuis que le nouveau était là et que Newt s'était lié d'amitié avec celui-ci, Minho se remit à penser qu'il avait foiré quelque part quand Newt avait sauté d'un des murs du Labyrinthe. Peut-être que si l'autre tocard était arrivé avant cela, il aurait pu l'en empêcher. Parce que les deux garçons semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre et son meilleur ami passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps à répondre aux questions de ce fameux Thomas plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui.

Minho réussit tout de même à trouver un moment où Newt était enfin seul – en fait, il avait envoyé le tocard allait chercher du plonk pour l'occuper. Il s'installa alors au côté de son meilleur ami et lui demanda l'air de rien :

« Alors, le bleu ? T'as l'air de bien l'aimer.

- Ouais, je l'aime bien, répondit Newt. Pas toi ?

- Non. Il est trop collant. »

Newt haussa un sourcil et ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. Le bleu n'était pas collant ; juste un peu trop curieux. Et il appréciait cette curiosité. Cela changeait des nouveaux qui se ramenaient en hurlant comme des abrutis pendant deux semaines ; soit le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient bien coincés ici et que les Blocards ne leur voulaient aucun mal.

« T'aurais aimé le rencontrer avant ? Le questionna Minho.

- Comment ça ''avant'' ?

- Bah avant... Tu sais... »

Newt se tourna vers lui, intrigué par son comportement.

« Dis-moi où tu veux en venir, Minho. »

Le coureur soupira avant d'avouer à voix basse :

« J'ai juste l'impression que s'il avait été là plus tôt, ça aurait pu éviter que tu tentes de... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de Newt s'effacer de son visage. Il regrettait aussitôt ses mots mais c'était trop tard. Après tout, la subtilité n'avait jamais été trop son truc.

Voyant que l'autre garçon ne lui répondait pas, Minho se leva, décider à le laisser tranquille, mais Newt posa sa main sur son poignet pour lui demander de se rasseoir. Il obéit et prit place auprès de lui. Il ne pût s'empêcher de toussoter pour masquer sa gêne.

« T'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ? Lui susurra Newt avec un clin d'œil en penchant sa tête vers lui.

- Dis pas du plonk, tocard, rétorqua aussitôt Minho. C'est toi qui me kiffe, je vois bien comment tu mattes mes gros bras.

- Désolé, je préfère les petits bras de _Tommy_. »

Newt ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant l'air renfrogné de son meilleur ami. Comme toute réponse, celui-ci lui montra son majeur, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le rire de l'autre garçon. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes et reprit plus sérieusement :

« Minho... Cela n'aurait rien changé que le bleu soit là avant ou pas. J'ai voulu sauté parce que je n'avais plus d'espoir de sortir d'ici un jour, pas parce que je ne me sentais pas assez ''aimé'' ou un truc du genre... »

Il mima des guillemets quand il prononça le mot ''aimé'' puis continua :

« Je veux dire. J'avais Alby... Je t'avais toi. Mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à vous. Parce que tout ce qui comptait pour moi à ce moment-là, c'était d'enfin crever et de me barrer d'ici.

- Tu m'as toujours, tu sais.

- Je sais. C'est bon t'es rassuré, tocard ? »

Minho haussa les épaules et Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Le premier remarqua alors que Thomas revenait avec un seau de plonk dans les mains et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés. Il allait montré à ce tocard que personne d'autre que lui ne touchait à Newt.

Alors il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui parût surpris mais bien vite Minho le sentit sourire contre lui. Il se recula alors et fusilla Thomas du regard. Celui-ci les observait tour à tour avant de lâcher son seau qui déversa le plonk sur ses pieds.

« C'était pour quelle occasion ? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander Newt en jetant un bref coup d'œil au bleu qui pestait contre lui-même en essayant de remettre le plonk en place.

- Je montre à ce tocard que tu es MON meilleur ami.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on embrassait son meilleur ami comme ça, répondit Newt sarcastiquement.

- Excuse tocard, je me suis trompé. C'est plutôt comme ça qu'on l'embrasse. »

Minho prit le visage de Newt entre ses mains pour sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres ensembles. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus le timide contact qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Minho ne pût s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus à l'ancien coureur afin de le sentir encore plus proche de lui et d'accentuer leur baiser. A bout de souffle, les deux garçons se détachèrent et se regardèrent longuement avant de rire.

« C'est bizarre quand même, sourit Newt.

- Bizarre dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ?

- Dans le bon sens.

- Cool. On pourra recommencer à mon retour du Labyrinthe alors. »

Newt fit un air faussement outré et Minho se leva afin de rejoindre les autres coureurs. Il passa près de Thomas qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et lui lança un bref « Écrase, tocard » avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Il a l'air possessif ton... euh... po... Minho. »

Newt releva son regard vers Thomas qui se tenait près de lui, son seau à la main.

« Et encore... En plus d'être possessif, il est têtu, moqueur et un peu trop agressif quand il s'y met. Beau tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça donne envie de le connaître, marmonna Thomas qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Si je ne l'avais pas connu, j'aurais les mains dans le plonk comme toi, ricana le plus âgé.

- Je suppose que t'es chanceux de le connaître alors, grimaça le bleu.

- Ouais. »

Newt jeta un bref coup d'œil au Labyrinthe, dans lequel les coureurs venaient de s'engouffrer. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à remettre un pied à l'intérieur. Et quelque fois, il lui arrivait de nouveau d'avoir peur de cet endroit mais maintenant il savait que Minho était à ses côtés et que cela ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Mais jusqu'à quand ?


End file.
